


Once the Music Ends

by Quackyeon



Series: The Kpop 100 [3]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F, Law Firm AU, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyejeong enjoys her wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once the Music Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for [The Kpop 100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/) for prompt #3 - Wedding

Hyejeong smiled at her new wife. She gently pressed a kiss to her lips as they held each other on the dance floor. Hyejeong was glad that she'd gotten a second dress that more appropriate to dance in, although this one was still white and still had a 'bride' look to it - unlike Chanmi who had gone for just a white dress that looked like something someone would have walked into a club wearing. Hyejeong didn't mind, just like she didn't mind that the intricate up-do she had was falling out as the night went on and so did the dancing. She couldn't believe her luck, to be married to the woman dancing across from her. 

They'd met in their law firm, both of them had started out as legal aids, and they'd just hit it off. Chanmi swore that it was love at first sight for her - but for Hyejeong it had taken a little longer, but still she had fallen head over heels for the woman pretty fast. She didn't care what people would think of her, dating a woman. Chanmi had always dated women but Chanmi had been Hyejeong's first woman. Hyejeong had just been lucky, she guessed to find the woman she was supposed to marry on her first try. She didn't know what she would have done if Chanmi had not wanted to be with her - she was that in love with her. 

Chanmi and Hyejeong were the perfect balance to each other which sometimes lead to there being friction between the couple. They didn't always think the same but they did always find a way to get a compromise. Hyejeong had been sure that they were going to end up old and still together because neither of them thought they were superior in any way and everything was always discussed. Of course they'd had fights - they'd fought about the wedding. (Chanmi wanted a traditional cake and Hyejeong wanted cup cakes.), but they had found a way to sort it out, so they were both happy (there was a traditional cake and some cup cakes). Hyejeong really was the luckiest girl in the world.

A slow song started and Hyejeong moved naturally into Chanmi's arms, smiling at her wife as they swayed in time to the music. She didn't think there was anywhere else in the world that she could imagine being. This truly was the happiest day of her life - and while she didn't know what the future was going to bring, in this moment everything was completely perfect.


End file.
